


Real

by Orchestrafangirl123



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchestrafangirl123/pseuds/Orchestrafangirl123
Summary: Fukumoto Mitsu likes honesty and seeing the "real" person in front of her. She hates liars and frauds, and she would make it known to everyone. So, when she transferred to Ouran the on the honour scholarship, she knew there would be people that hid a truth, Kyoya being one of them. However, nobody knew that she would be able to read him so quickly, making him try to figure her out. As he snoops into everything that Mitsu, he unearths a secret that he was not sure he was truly prepared to know. Something that shaped her into the human being he sees, and the human being he will see. And through that, the two establish an understanding acquaintance that Haruhi sees as love.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Quirkiness Ensues

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first fanfics that I've written, especially for Ouran, from my account on Fanficition.net. So please, don't flag it as plagiarism.

_How did I even get into Ouran? I still can't believe that they're still accepting honour students this late into the year. At least Haruhi will be there._ Looking at herself in the mirror, Mitsu sighed as she realised that she was not going to be able to buy a uniform any time soon, and settled with what she picked out for herself, making sure it did not draw the attention of others. She headed out the door before her mother could stop her. Or tried to at least.

"You're not gonna give your mother a kiss before you leave? How mean."

"Sorry, mom." She went to kiss her and rolled her eyes as her mother studied her. "Don't nag me about make-up. It's not gonna happen."

"But, first impressions are everything, especially at Ouran. I know we're not nearly as wealthy as any of those people, but I want them to see you as a force to be reckoned with."

"Mom, I really don't care about them. I just wanna go there and study."

"I know. I swear, you and Haruhi are like two peas in a pod. One day, Ranka and are gonna have to stage an intervention and have you two become the women that you were meant to be."

"Oh no."

"Oh, yes. Now, I've kept you for too long. Go to school. And say hi to Fujioka for me."

"Alright. See you later."

"Oh, and Mitsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Join a club, please. Do something after school."

She rolled her eyes again, and chuckled. "Will do."

* * *

All eyes were on her, and she didn't know if she was going to faint or vomit. "H-Hello, my name is Fukumoto Mitsu, p-pleasure to m-meet you..." She bowed, thankful that she didn't make eye contact with anyone. She was also thankful for the fact that she was in the same class as Haruhi, but it was odd since classes were ordered alphabetically. Unfortunately, every seat near her, or him, was taken. She had to settle with sitting in the back of class. Walking carefully, fearful that a misstep may offend someone, she made it to her seat, but not without feeling the judging eyes of her peers and the harsh whispers about her being a commoner. She attempted to shrink back into her seat, cursing her academic prowess. The lesson resumed, but there was a buzz in the room that everyone felt. Haruhi felt the nervousness from her friend and she sighed, silently sympathizing her. No one told her that it was going to be easy being a commoner in a rich school. She planned to talk and comfort her after class because the poor girl looked pretty close to tears. 

"So, how did you like the lesson," Haruhi asked.

"Not bad. But, these are top notch teachers."

"Yeah. How have you been?"

"I've been doing good. Nothing too exciting. You?"

"Same. But, in this school, there has to be something interesting."

"What about that host club?"

"It's fun, but do you really think it's all that great?"

"Good point."

"Haruhi!" a voice scolds. The two turn to a ginger standing with arm crossed and an expression of false offense.

"What would the boss think if he heard you say something so horrible," another ginger that shared the same face and stance as the other appeared behind them.

"Oh, shut up, you guys think so, too."

They gasped in unison. "We would never."

Mitsu giggled. "So, these are the devilish twins that I've heard so much about."

"Yup." She points to the one on her left. "That's Hikaru." Then, to the right. "And that's Kaoru."

"Haruhi," Kaoru began. "You talk about us to other people?"

"Not many. Mitsu and I go way back, so of course I would tell her these things."

Mitsu smiled at their astonishment. "She's really fond of you guys. And anyways, I know she's never mentioned me to any of the host club members, right?"

"Not a word," Hikaru chuckled.

"Your mom's still working at that shop, right?" Haruhi asked.

"She owns it."

"Are you serious? That's amazing!"

"She says it's meh. Oh, ans she says "hi", by the way."

"Of course. Oh! You should come to the Host Club after school. You can meet everyone, and you'll definitely have fun."

"Hmm...I don't know...that'll bring too much attention..."

"Oh, come on," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, it'll be great," Hikaru added.

"Besides," Haruhi smirked, "Mai-san told you to stay after."

Mitsu blinked at the brunette. _How the hell did she know that?!_ "You're impossible, you know?"

"I know."

* * *

After her last class, she met up with the trio and followed them to their club room, a music room, which she thought odd to be the location of a host club. When they arrived at the door, she looked at her friend. "I'm...I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't worry. These guys are a bunch of goofballs, anyway. You'll understand why I complain half the time." With that, Haruhi opened the door and Mitsu was greeted with the sight that would make any girl her age (and her mother) swoon. Young men, almost too beautiful to be real, looked over at the group. And then...

"HARUHI! How are you, my darling daughter?!"

 _Tamaki_ , she thought.

"Tamaki-senpai, let me go! You can't go clinging to people like that!"

His eyes welled up with tears. "Haruhi...you're mad at me?"

She groaned as she heard the oncoming whines and complaints. "Stop acting like a baby, especially when we have a new guest."

"A new guest?" He turned to look at Mitsu.

"Um...hi?"

And his host persona was back. "Don't be shy, my dear. We won't hurt you. Welcome to the Host Club, where your dreams will always come true."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Wow, how original." This earned a giggle from Haruhi.

"Alright, senpai, go away," she said.

"But, she's a guest from outside the school. I must show her our best hospitality."

"Actually, she's a student here. She just transferred here today."

"Ah, yes. The second honour student," another voice said.

"Kyoya, always on top of things," Hikaru mumbled.

Mitsu looked over to find a young man, the same age as Tamaki, scribbling away in his black notebook. She knew his face well, considering that her mother often worked for his father, and she would bring her along as extra help. "Miss Fukumoto Mitsu, correct?"

"Yes." Upon hearing her answer, Tamaki instantly brought his face close to hers, wide eyes being all she sees.

"You're a commoner, too?! Do you know Haruhi?!"

"Yeah, we're best friends. We've known each other since we were kids."

“Wow, I've never met any of Haruhi's friends, except for Arai-kun!"

She looked down to find another blonde staring at her. "You must be Hani-senpai."

"You know my name?"

"Of course, and that big guy over there is Mori-senpai. Haruhi talks about you guys."

"Really," Tamaki asks. "What does she say about us?"

"Differs from day to day. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad. But, in the end, she always holds a note of fondness towards you guys."

"Awww!" the twins squeal, and nearly tackled her to the ground. "We love you, too!"

"Hey, get off me! Way to go, Mitsu."

"Oops."

"Since you know Haruhi, then you must know Ranka-san," Kyoya said.

"Of course! He's like the dad I never had! I practically grew up with them."

"Then, you must have a whole lot of cute stories about a little Haruhi!" Tamaki grinned, his hopes seeming to be rising. She blinked at him, trying to make sense of what he said, but failing. Instead, she turned to Haruhi.

"So, this is the Host Club?"

"Yup."

Mitsu stared back at the group of boys, then back at her... "I am so sorry." Haruhi choked back a laugh as the guys tried to figure out her meaning behind her apology.


	2. Reading

Kyoya watched the first years as they chatted with the other host members, mainly the newer one. He was amazed by how similar Haruhi and Mitsu were. They could be easily mistaken as siblings if someone was not careful. She was shy, but once she came out of her shell, she was blunt and honest. Physically, they were different. Mitsu was much more curvier, but rather petite like the other.

"So, Kyoya isn't the president?"

"Nope, Tamaki is."

"But, he's the brains of everything, right?"

"Yup."

Mitsu just shook her head. "Oh, he's also the monster that's controlling your debt, too?"

"M-Mitsu!"

This caught his attention. "Haruhi, I would like to discuss something with you after club activities."

"Ah, damn it."

"Ooh, Haruhi cursed," Hikaru giggled.

"Oh, shove it."

Mitsu chuckled and turned to the second year. "Hey, Kyoya-senpai, don't bully Haruhi. I was the one who called you a monster. The word never left her mouth. More often then naught, she'd just call you 'Shadow King' or simply 'that man'. She respects you. Now, if you wanna have a talk, then talk to me, because no one is gonna stress out Haruhi more, understood?"

He just stared at her, surprised by her frankness, and the fact that she stood up to him. Are all commoners like this? He could not help but find it rather refreshing. Everyone was so afraid of angering him because of his father, so they just remained on his good side and never really criticized him as much. But Mitsu...she showed him that there are people out there that will say something to him, no matter the consequences. "Alright, then I hope you don't mind being my guest for the afternoon?"

"Kyoya," Tamaki began. "I thought you don't take guests."

"I can make exceptions. Besides, I'm curious about what else she thinks of me."

"Good luck," Kaoru said.

"You're gonna need it," Hikaru added.

* * *

Guests began pouring in, some seeming to be distracted by the presence of Mitsu, others distracted by the hosts. However, everyone was absolutely shocked by the fact that she was sitting with Kyoya, the only host that does not take guests. They were sitting, staring at each other, the air around them rather tense, so the others decided it would be best to ignore it, or be caught in whatever crossfire that may occur. "Alright, go ahead."

Mitsu took a deep breath, hopeful that she would not regret this. "You're terrifying."

He blinked at her. _Wow, very blunt._

"You're manipulative and greedy. Anyone that defies you is ruined. Anyone that doesn't do well with the Ootori's doesn't have a chance in this country. And that's because of your name. You do everything you can to have the best connections and such. You use your talents for expanding your family's companies. And you do it all for what? What merit is there to gain when in the end, you're miserable?"

"Now, hold on-"

"I'm still talking. You're an amazing actor, senpai, and a kickass liar. Believe me, I know one when I see one. I'm not saying you're fake, but it doesn't help your case if you're not honest at least eighty-five percent of the time. And would it hurt to do something for yourself? To make you happy? It's far more liberating than getting what you want through such destructive means."

Kyoya looked around to see if anyone heard her words. It only looked like it was the other hosts. It was only then that he realized that he had been holding his breath the entire time. She...she read right through him. This very fact left his words sounding breathless. "You...you sound like you're speaking from experience."

"It's because I am." Haruhi looked over at her best friend, she knew what she was going to say next. "As you know, I'm an only child. Don't deny that, I'm aware that you keep tabs on everyone in the school, no matter who it is. I'm an only child, but I wasn't supposed to be a girl. My dad wanted a son. A son so he could live out his ideal life through him. My dad wanted to be a successful man, just like anyone in this world, but the only thing he had going for him was his books. Unfortunately, not a single publisher wanted to have anything to do with his work. Despite that, he still loved to write, even if he couldn't get a penny for it. However, the lack of stable income was getting to him, so he decided to use me. Even though I wasn't a boy, he still managed to find some role for me to play. Something similar to your role." She looked at her hands, her blank expression starting to show a slight disgust for her past. "I was only a child so I couldn't really know the parents, but I started with the kids. I became friends with kids of some pretty influential people, which led to play dates. In junior high, I started dating the sons of some respectable people, being sure to throw my dad's name around a bit. I never liked it, but all of that work finally paid off. My dad got invited to a dinner party and met some rich tramp and..." Her grimace told him the rest.

"He had an affair with her."

Breathless, she said, "Yes. He continued to cheat with her until one day, he was gone and all he left were the divorce papers. He left everything to my mom, and after that, she changed our name back to her maiden name. I did all of that so he would actually acknowledge me as his daughter. During the divorce process, I spent time with my mom, and when she wasn't home, I sang. It was something I loved as a kid, and it's something that I love now. It's my saving grace. I knew it wasn't gonna do anything for me in life, but if I could take anything that my dad taught me, it was that I can do anything as long as it made me happy. Nothing can make me stop doing what I love."

He watched her get out of her chair. "I...I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. You weren't supposed to know." She gathered her things. "You're way too good to be this miserable. Try to do things for you sometimes. And I wanna see the real Kyoya sometime, okay?" With that, she left the club room, leaving the second year speechless. He couldn't get over the fact that she read right through him. The only people that could do that were the other club members.

Haruhi smiled to herself as she watched Kyoya struggle to maintain the mask that he so carefully made sure to keep from falling apart.

* * *

Kyoya sat at his laptop, typing in a document labelled "Fukumoto Mitsu". He was making additional notes about her after their...conversation. He also made a note to look into her father. He was so engrossed in her file, he failed to notice Haruhi standing before him. "Senpai?"

He looked at her. He knew what she wanted to talk about. "What is it?"

"You know, she's right about you."

"Elaborate."

"Mitsu has a knack for reading people. She knows when someone's going through hell, and believe it or not, she's been through it, too. You're not the only one with dark secrets. She has them, too. And when she meets people, she wants to see the real deal, not the persona that they're trying to hide behind, and I know she wants to see you. To know you. And I know you want to know her, but you won't get much about her father unless you ask her yourself. She made sure to get rid of any trace of him."

"Friends in high places?"

"More like ex-boyfriends."

"Care to tell me about them?"

"Ask her, not me, and don't you dare threaten me with my debt, or I'll have her tear into you more."

"Fine. You have a dangerous friend."

"I know. It's fantastic. Anyway, I'm done for today, so I'll be going now. And senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Do take her words into consideration. She means well, and she doesn't want you feel the burden of being the third son. She cares."

"I'll keep that in mind." She nodded and left, leaving Kyoya with his thoughts. _They both are very honest. Mitsu much more than Haruhi. Her father is quite an elusive man. Maybe some words with her mother may shed some light on him?_


End file.
